Fallen Iris
by Rong96
Summary: 6 boys and 1 girl, known by others as monsters, both in basketball and in a world that everyone did not know of, taken a vow within themselves. First, go to different school so that they could challenge each other, and the second... This is a kuroko no basuke fanfiction, with different character (but still similar though!), hope you guys enjoy this! still fem!kuroko, male!momoi
1. Prologue

One fine day in Ichizen High...

"Do you like chess?"

"Please join archery club!"

"Basketball club, basketball club!"

"Basketball club, basketball clu- whoaaa", Said one of the senpai, one with slit eyes, just like a cat, and a black, spiky hair.

"I want to join, where I can write my name?", said a red-head freshman. A tall one, this one, just above 190 cm height, with a built that can put an athelete to shame, and a well-toned skin.

"Ah here! Just write your name, student number id, and your class!... great! Glad to have you! Club is in Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, held after class, We'll be waiting for you!", then the red-head man walk away, "Coach! We found one with potential!" said the cat-eyed senpai.

A young man, by the age of 25, with a brown, tidy hair, and a well built body, answered the earlier's remark, "yes, I saw. A fine one, the way I look," then the man smirked, "can't wait to meet the freshmen".

"here we go again, sadistic strike of coach," the glasses one spoke, "by the way, what's going on there? All of the sudden it gets rowdy," he pointed to direction in front of them. All of them looked at the direction glasses captain pointed, and caught a glimpse of the cause.

Long, silky platinum blonde hair, almost white if one would say. A white, pale skin, just like snow. Thin, red lips. Big, red eyes with long eyelashes. Perfect hourglass body, thin, but not too thin. A perfect doll face with elegance. The way she walk, attitude, full of confidence and elegance. A perfect beauty with a straight face. Just like an ice princess. All of them, except the coach gawked at the sight of the girl.

"oh my God, a walking goddess," said one of the basketball member, this one's with a sharp pair of eyes.

"yeah she's a real beauty," another spoke, "but that won't be our business, she won't interact with us after all"

"yeah, she looks like the type that would not like to interact with sweaty bunch of guys," the cat-look-alike mumbled sadly.

Then finally the coach smirked again and said, "nah, don't think so, be glad," confused, one of the member asked what their coach meant, the coach just said, "just wait and see. The queen is on the way. Look in front of our counter," then all of them move their gaze from their coach.

Surprise with what they saw in front of them, all of them just stare like there's a typhon in front of them. The coach just smiled at the girl, regconizing the beauty he saw occasionally, and spoke his greetings, which she answered with a nod. The members didn't stop stare at her, and that made her annoyed. Finally she spoke, "... excuse me"

* * *

HI GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE! well now, this is my new story, still a fanfiction of kuroko no basuke, or maybe you can say it's a story that inspired from kuroko no basuke? hehe~ but I put it in different characters and names, but I guess you guys can guess whose based on whose lol ( like Rukawa modeled from Kagami). and by the way, instead of a 2nd year girl, I made the coach a young man, and the counterpart of kuroko/fem!kuroko, a blonde lol. well anyway! I also going post chapter 1 and 2 today, so don't forget to review? lol oh and I also going to post this story on wattpad. finally, my first wattpad story :3

and also, for you who read Blue Flower and Sleeping Iris, don't worry, I'm going to continue writing those 2. I stopped for a while because I don't have time, I'm going to update those 2 and chapter 3 of this story in February, so please wait ok? :)


	2. Chapter 1: The Queen Enters

The bell rang, the school's over. Some people gathered at the gym. Yes, for the first day for basketball club that year. Freshmen stand by each other side, and in front of them are their senior and their coach. Then the glasses one spoke,

"Listen! We'll introduced ourselves first, and then you all, understand?" then he continued, " okay, me first. "My name is Hiroto Sakuba, the captain. I'm in my 3rd year, nice to meet you all"

"me next!" now the overly excited cat-eyed one, "my name is Hinata Koga and I'm in my 2nd year, nice to meetcha!" he said while waving both of his hands.

The sharp-eyed senpai spoke, "... I'm Hyuuga Harakawa, sophomore," then all of the freshmen looked at him closer, he seemed familiar but they can't put their finger about it. He's handsome, with a black hair, well-toned body, and charismatic eyes. No way they forgot somebody like this senpai if they know him!

"Senpai! Are you the one in the LuxeMag cover with Ryou Ishikawa?" one of the freshmen suddenly said. Then it all clicked. No wonder he seemed familiar, he's a model, for God's sake!

"yes, yes, he's a model, next!" Sakuba spoke nonchalantly. He's used at this reaction when some people looked at his handsome kouhai, especially girls. _Yes I know he's handsome, darn!_

Next is one big guy with a bald head, " Kota Shijima, in the same year as the captain, I'm the vice. Nice to know you," he said flatly, " and there's one more regular, named Ryou Sakuba in sophomore, but because of some accident he need to rest at hospital, you'll meet him later".

Then all of the member introduced theirselves to the firsties, and now is the freshmen's turn. All of them introduced themselves until the last one, the red head one, " I'm Hanabusa Rukawa, previously in Hammington Middle, new to Japan," then he smirked, "currently looking forward to strong people for an interesting match". Looking at his confidence, it seems that he didn't know about _those_ guys.

Laughing, the coach then spoke," interesting," he smirks ," you don't know about those people then," the red-head about to ask what he meant, when the coach spoke again, " well, my name is Mike Aibara, and as you can see, I'm half Japanese," looking at the pale skin he got, and a pair of green-eyes and the face structure he got, there's a western feel about him. It's not helping that he stood beside Harakawa, when looking at the two of them, one would think that they are doing a host or modelling club instead of basketball club, as Aibara is a real looker as well. Hearing the coach name, Rukawa felt that he had heard his name somewhere before, but being the idiot he is, he forgot about it. Aibara then continued speaking, "hm, she's late. Well, she said that she need to do something at her other club. Maybe-" _creak_

"sorry I'm late..." all of their gaze stopped to look at the owner of the angelic voice. The girl then went in and stood next to the coach. All of them gawked in awe looking at the girl.

"hey, isn't she the cool beauty from class 1-A? oh my gosh..." one of the freshmen said.

"yes, yes, that's her," the coach said lazily, "she's Erika Hiiragi, our manager," he said while giving the basketball in his arm to the girl, "she will be in charge of your training menus, so be good to her," _and maybe she will play in some game, hehe~._ Not only freshmen, the seniors, but not Harakawa, also surprised to hear that. Who will not, people would think a fragile-looking beauty like her know nothing of sport, let alone the training menus. And it seemed there's someone who can't control his mouth.

"is this country standard for basketball that low?" yes, it is the idiotic red-head, "I know that I shouldn't expect anything, but letting that fragile girl to control our training menus is unacceptable," and it seemed that the captain agree to this guy. When the coach about to retaliate, Harakawa butt in,

"... you know, you gonna eat your words someday," he shudder uncharacteristically while looking at the girl who still got flat expression, then looked at the captain, " you too, capt". The said girl sighed and started to bounce the ball.

"... you, try blocking me," said the girl to the impolite red-head. Confused and feeling humiliated by the girl, he aggresively tried to take over the ball, but fail. _What the..._

Aibara snickered, "say that again, after you beat her, you shouldn't judge book by its cover you know," then he looked at the girl, "after all, even as a manager, she's still one of _them_ ".

 _Damn, so strong!_ The redhead tried to take the ball, but no avail, the girl manage to counter all of his moves, moreover with bored face of hers, _dammitttttt_

sighing, then she said, "... boring," then she stood just behind the 3-point area and shot the ball, and it smoothly went in. Rukawa just stared at the ring, the audience also. Shocked that the girl can play basketball. Can play is an understatement, she can go against a big, strong boy, and still win after all, moreover without breaking a sweat. What else, that she might be a professional athelete? scratch that, her strengh is in whole different level that even an athelete can be put into shame. the said girl then stood in front of the redhead and said, "... it's rude to just underestimate a person without seeing what they capable first," then she went back to her place earlier beside the coach, who tried to hold his laugh, which is failed. The blonde glared at the man next to her.

Finally stopped laughing, Aibara start talking, "well, no objection now right?" then grabbing the girl's head, "well, you guys maybe didn't pay attention, but this girl is well-known in sports, if you play basketball in junior high, you should already met her... if you just pay attention, though!" before they could speak, the girl interject,

"well, enough with this, let's just start training"

" the hell with those menus? my body's sore all over!" one of the freshmen said.

"ah but Hiiragi-san, oh God, she's really beautiful!" other said, " a devil behind angelic face," he said in gloom, "... succubus?"

"yep," suddenly, there's someone behind them. Startled, they immediately looked behind and found Koga there, " but really, I think I've seen her before," then he looked at Harakawa," it seems that Hara-chan knows the beauty-chan, maybe she's also a model?... ah Kawa-chan! Nice job humiliating yourself!" he hugged Rukawa from behind, "looks forward for your next gag!"

"senpai," greet Rukawa, "don't say that! I already ashamed of myself, defeated by a girl!" then he looked at the girl who is walking with their coach, "but really, who is she?"

"really, it's funny looking at their reaction!" laughed Aibara, "but really, I never expected YOU to come here. I thought you would be in the same school as _his highness_ , or at least with one of them, not here, school with new basketball team," true, Ichizen High excels in the education and famous for its archery club, but not basketball.

"... I could speak the same for you, _coach_ ," the girl said. It is obvious that the club didn't know what the man the called _coach_ is capable of, "as for me, I'm not that good for you to say that. I'm nothing special," the coach sweatdropped hearing her statement. _With that face, wealth, excel at sports and academic, and everything? THAT'S no nothing, moreover with THAT._ "well, I must retire for the day, good day, sir," _as formal as always, eh_... Aibara thought while seeing her retreating,

"but really, why here?" Aibara wondered out loud, _well, maybe it will be more interesting with her in here, I guess._

"that is what I wonder too, sir," Harakawa suddenly stood beside Aibara, startling the older man.

Calming himself, Aibara started to speak, "I took it that you know her?" the model nod,

"I'm in the same agency as one of _them_ , sir. The loudest one, if I may speak. He spoke almost everytime we met about her and showed photos of her that he took secretly... Almost stalker-ish." Aibara sweatdropped, "but it's true, she really is beautiful. Too beautiful."

"ahhh, that one. I think he got a thing for her, I almost felt sorry for him if not for his... strange hobby," then he continued, " eh, I think there's someone else interested in her~" he smirked.

Blushing, Hirakawa continued, "... but sir, how do you know her? It seems that you both are pretty close."

"hmmm, it happens," Aibara said nonchalantly, " what shocked me more, they don't know her. Well maybe that because _her highness_ usually absents when there's a match," then he smirked, " well, looking forward for this year. Looks like this will be an _interesting_ year, definitely."


	3. Chapter 2: The Weakest Pawn

"Young mistress, it's morning," The Hiiragi princess slowly open her eyes, saw a man, in his late 20, with a tidy black hair and pale complexion, almost as pale as hers, and tall body, wearing a tailcoat tuxedo, preparing her tea in her room, "today's earl grey, your favorite, Milady."

"... thankyou Shuu," yes, his name is Shuu Kosaka, the young lady's butler. Smiling, the butler let his mistress took her tea and started preparing her uniform and other things. A handy man, he is, not only preparing school things for his mistress, he also help much of his mistress' job, which became more demanding after Erika was chosen as the heir of her family. What does she do? That's a story for another time.

"Milady, your car is ready," said Shuu while opening the car's door. After his mistress got into the car, he goes in to the passenger seat beside the driver, and told the driver to stop the car near the school, he knew that his mistress did not want any more commotion caused by students seeing her got off from roll-royce phantom, she already had enough by all those people that made fuss of her look and grade, really!"mistress, we're here," Erika nodded and got off the car.

For a bit, Shuu tensed, sensing one person hiding near them. _No way mistress doesn't realized, but for precaution,_ when he looked behind to warned his mistress, the beauty already not there. It seemed that the girl went to school the moment she got off the car. Then he turned back his attention to the hiding man and approached him, "excuse me..." the man flinched, then slowly turned his head to Shuu, "...oh! My apologize, sir"

...

"Heeyyyyy, Saku-channnnnn," yes, it's Koga, "you know where Ai-chan is?"

"stop calling me that!" The captain said, " the coach is scouting teams for our practice match, ask the manager, she looks like she knows more," then they hear a whistle from the gym entrance door, "... anddd, there he is." _I've got a bad feeling about this..._  
The said coach approached the cool-beauty manager, currently training the first-years, "Here's the team for practice match. It's Jousen High," then he smirked, "it seems one of your _underling_ is there." One of the first year heard what the coach said and shrieked,

"Jousen High? isn't their basketball team in national-level? oh my God," he yelled.

Harakawa sighed, " I knew that coach wouldn't choose a better opponent."

"stop being sacrastic, it's annoying," the captain said, then looked at Rukawa, "it seems you don't know about Jousen."

"I don't know capt," but then he smirks, "but they are strong right? then I'm good," he will know what _strong_ really meant after this.

Erika sighed seeing her teamates various responses, and continued her conversation with her coach, "... which one?" then she heard so many girlish scream outside the gym, "... nevermind." The coach let out a tiny laugh. Only _he_ made his entrance like this.

One, two, "RIKACHIIII!" okay, that was one hell of a scream.

"what the-, who is..." Sakuba said angrily. When he saw the man who's yelled like hell, he froze. What he saw was a young man, younger than he is if not in the same age, with a well-compisitioned body, a pale skin, a spiky but neat, bright-blond, almost orange hair, and hazel-eyes. To put it simply, a really handsome man.

"Gosh, isn't that Ryou Ishikawa?"

"why is he here?"

"which school is he going, again?"

"it's Jousen," said Harakawa suddenly while seeing his fellow model waving goodbye to the girls, " he's our opponent." Ishikawa smiled at the team and waved at Harakawa and Aibara. One of the freshmen search Ishikawa's name at some magazine he took to school and said outloud,

"Ryou Ishikawa, a freshman just like us," he continued, "the magazine wrote that he started playing basketball at 1st year middle school, and got into first string of Tohou Middle, the victorious king, in his 2nd year, currently parttime model, and the rumoured heir of Luxe Inc.!" _handsome, good at playing basketball, and rich. Damn it really is a brutal world!_

"hehehe, the magazine's only exagarating," said Ishikawa, "I maybe a regular there, but I am the weakest of all," he then smiled at Erika, "I always get bullied, but Rikachii always on my side thought!" he shooting love at Erika.

 _Wait, is Hiiragi-san..._ "Hiiragi-san? Is he your friend?" Ask Sakuda.

"we are way moreee than a friend, right, Rikachii?" then he got a smack on his head, "owwww what was that for, Harachiiiiii~"

"... no more than aquitance," Erika said calmly, earning Ishikawa's sob. The team sweatdropped, "aside from that... Ishikawa-kun," she took a glance at Ishikawa, "... I'll speak with you later."

Ishikawa shudder, _okayyyyy, I think I'm in trouble, she looks scary~_ "okay Rikachii! Anyway! I heard that my school will have practice match with yours! So I think I have to pay a visit to you! Anyway I miss you!" then he pout, "and I even confess to you at graduation! But you immediately turned me down, you know how long I cried because you turned me down?"

"... no, and I am not interested to know," _so cruel! as expected from the queen!_

 _"_ wait a minute," the cat-eyed senpai suddenly spoke, "then, Hiiragi-chan is also from Tohou?" _Ehhh?_ The freshman that read Ishikawa's biography from magazine then quickly turned the magazine's page frantically, until the magazine was taken from him by Harakawa,

"yes, she is. No need to search her down," then he threw the magazine, "she's pretty famous you know, no need to search her down. You will know as time goes."

"yes! Rikachii is amazingly good! After all, she's-" Ishikawa got interupted. A ball suddenly thrown into his direction, and of course, he easily intercept it, "hey, that's rude!"

And of course, it's the idiot Rukawa, "hey, you look strong! Let's play one-on-one!" and also being an idiot, Ishikawa accept it.

Aibara spoke, "oh well, maybe it will teach him to stay put," the team shocked at how little confidence their coach had for Rukawa's victory, "hm, what? Do you actually think that Rukawa will defeat that pretty boy?" then he smirks, " how about we ask the queen about this?"

Ignoring her coach's nickname for her, she sighed, "frankly, it is almost impossible for Rukawa-kun to win," then she saw the one-sided match, when Ishikawa easily took the ball from Rukawa, "after all, even as the weakest," then Ishikawa dunked the ball hard, "he is still one of us."

 _What the... he just do the trick that I just do earlier, stronger on top of that! The heck, he literally made it his own,_ smirking, Ishikawa started to bounce the ball again,

"Rukawa, is it? Well, you're pretty decent, above average, I think, but not significant enough," and THAT made the red-head idiot angry, but before he retaliate, the half-blood coach interject,

"Rukawa," Rukawa flinched, "before you say something that will humiliate yourself, a quick reminder, you yourself know that you're nowhere, literally NOWHERE, near him now," Aibara said sternly, "so don't talk so big," Ishikawa went to Aibara,

"well, this is dissapointing," he said, then move his gaze to Erika, "come with me, you better off with my team than this one," and that made the captain's personality switched.

"WHAT?" but before the bipolar captain spoke more, Erika butt in

" **Ryou** ," The said model fliched, also the others, this is the first time they hear the ice queen manager called others without honorific and in first name basis, "come with me, **now** ," and that made Ryou followed her immediately. _Yep, I'm dead_

And it seemed some idiots didn't have their lesson about privacy, one red-head, one bipolar, and one cat-alike decided that they would stalk their manager and relish their curiousity, "well, I pray the three of them will survive," and Harakawa can't be more agree with his coach, knowing what the cold beauty capable of.

...

"um, R-Rika-sama, I'm sorry...?" _I don't know what I did wrong, but I felt like I had to apologized first, before Rikachii kills me,_ and yes, THIS model is also an idiot. Erika sighed,

"Firstly, Ishikawa-kun, are you the one following me earlier today?" GULP

"... y-YESIAMSORRY!" _figures_ , Erika sweatdropped uncharacteristically

"well, I'm going to let it slide this time," then she glared at him, "secondly, who gives you the right to say whatever you want, to the point saying how dissapointing the team I have chosen?" and it made him flinch, but he quickly retaliate,

"but it's true," his gaze hardened, "without you, this team is nothing," then he sighed, "but that's not why I came today." Then he took out some kind of letter from his bag, and gave it to Erika. She took it and look at the blue seal adorning the letter. The seal consist of some kind of emblem, the shape is similar to rose. Then she sighed,

"very well, thank you for taking your time to deliver it to me personally," then she hardened her gaze again, " but please do not forget, that right now, you are just a pawn," then she started to walk to the gym, and stopped again, " I know you are there, come out or I will make you," the three idiot flinched.

"s-sorry," well, they are quiet, no, VERY, scared of her, despite her angelic appearance, she is really strong, and got a nasty habit speaking cruel things in a very polite manner.

"no matter," said Erika calmly, "your punishment will be given at the gym latter on please procceed to gym," the three of them shuddered, _I think hell is going to come and greet us later,_ "and Ishikawa-kun," she turned her attention to the model, "... don't get me wrong, I do not think of you that low," okay, she got the model attention, "... it's the opposite,"

 _"_ _... you are capable more than this. Just like a pawn in chess,"_ then what the model saw shocked him very much, " _you just did not aware of what you are able to do,"_

She smirked.

* * *

well, that's it! as I promised, until chapter 2. what do you think about this story? please review hehe~


End file.
